onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koala
|age = 11 lat (debiut) 23 lata (obecnie) |hair = Jasnobrązowe |eyes = Ciemnoniebieskie |birthday = 25 października |previousoccupation = Niewolnica |occupation = Zastępca instruktora ryboludzkiego karate |status = Aktywna |debut = Rozdział 622; Odcinek 541; One Piece: Burning Blood |japanese voice = Satsuki Yukino |bounty = Nieznana |blood type = F |affiliation = Armia rewolucjonistów |abilities = Ryboludzkie karate |height = 160 cm}} Koala jest byłą niewolnicą uwolnioną podczas szturmu Fisher Tigera na Mariejois. Żeglowała z załogą Słonecznych, póki nie dotarli do jej domu. W pewnym momencie stała się zastępcą instruktora ryboludzkiego karate w armii rewolucjonistów, gdzie pracuje razem z Sabo. Wygląd Kiedy dwanaście lat temu pojawiła się, Koala była chudą dziewczyną z długimi, zaniedbanymi brązowymi włosami z pobrudzoną twarzą. Ona też miała wyraźnie duże i okrągłe oczy, podobne do koali i była zawsze uśmiechnięta. Miała na sobie brudną koszulkę, z krótkimi rękawami i kołnierzykiem, także nosiła ciemne ogrodniczki z bufiastymi nogawkami sięgającymi do kolan. Na plecach miała piętno niewolnicze wypalone przez Niebiańskich Smoków, które zostało zastąpione przez znak Słonecznych Piratów. Po kilku tygodniach miała zadbane, do ramion włosy, jasną sukienkę i parę mokasynów. W wieku 23 lat, stała się wyższa i powabna, z wyraźną figurą klepsydry, nosi czerwoną czapkę gazeciarza z goglami, pomarańczową (różową w anime) koszulę z plisowanym kołnierzykiem, krótką ciemną spódniczkę i czarne zakolanówki do połowy ud oraz brązowe kozaczki. Galeria Kanoniczne Koala.png|Koala przed spotkaniem z załogą Słonecznych. Koala_After_Living_with_Sun_Pirates.png|Wygląd Koali po zamieszkaniu z załogą Słonecznych. Koala_at_Age_21.png|Koala po wojnie na Marineford. Koala_Baltigo.png|Wygląd Koali po powrocie z Dressrosy. Koala%27s_Manga_Color_Scheme.png#|Schemat kolorów Koali w mandze. Niekanoniczne Koala_at_Age_13.png|Koala w wieku 13 lat. Koala_at_Age_18.png|Koala w wieku 18 lat. Koala_Wearing_Sunglasses.png|Koala w okularach przeciwsłonecznych w Episode of Sabo. Koala_in_Film_Gold.png|Strój Koali w One Piece Film: Gold Gry wideo One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Revolutionary_Koala_%28Artwork%29.png|Grafika Koali z One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Swimsuit_Koala_%28Artwork%29.png|Grafika Koali w stroju kąpielowym z One Piece: Burning Blood. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Film_Gold_Koala_%28Artwork%29.png|Grafika Koali w jej stroju z Film Gold z One Piece: Burning Blood. Osobowość Aladyn opisuje Koalę jako posiadającą styl życia niewolnika zakorzeniony we krwi, nawet po uwolnieniu po trzech latach. Bardzo często przepraszała, przysięgała nigdy nie płakać lub nie przestawać pracować. Pirat wyjaśnił, że jeśli kiedykolwiek niewolnik zapłakał lub przestał sprzątać, został natychmiast zabity. Koala wydawała się uważać Słonecznych Piratów za swoich panów, gdy zapytała czy zostanie zabita, gdyby zaprzestała czyszczenia. Pirat powiedział również, że niewolnicy nieustannie panikują, nawet, gdy byli sami i nikomu nie mogą zaufać. Nie wiadomo czy Koala miała paranoję pod tym względem. Ale kiedy Fisher Tiger przekonał ją, że nie są oni tacy jak Niebiańskie Smoki, wrzucając swoją broń do wody, w końcu zapłakała po raz pierwszy od lat. Potem zaczęła traktować Słonecznych Piratów jak rodzinę, a nie jak panów, jednak to nie powstrzymało jej nawyku sprzątania, nawet jeśli nie zapytała. Do czasu dotarcia do jej rodzinnego miasteczka, naprawdę spodobało im się podróżowanie z tą małą dziewczynką, stworzyli bardzo silne więzi z Hachykiem i przyszłymi członkami załogi Macro. Gdy Tiger odprowadzał ją do domu, trzymała jego rękę przez całą drogę. W wieku 23 lat, Koala jest bardzo dojrzała, która wykazała współczucie wobec Sabo, że nie był tam aby uratować Ace'a i nie pozwala, aby obarczał się winą. Stała się też zabawna i wesoła. Radośnie przytuliła Robin po ponownym spotkaniu i dokuczała Sabo, kiedy płakał po kolejnym spotkaniu Luffy'ego. Pokazano również, że ma temperament, była zła na Sabo, że walczył z Fioletowym Tygrysem zamiast być na posterunku i szczypała go w policzki za lekceważenie obowiązków rewolucjonisty. Relacje Rodzina Jedyną znaną osobą z rodziny Koali jest jej matka. Oczywistym jest, że bardzo kocha swoją matkę, przytuliła ją, gdy tylko Fisher Tiger odprowadził ją do domu. Nie wiadomo, czy Koala kiedykolwiek odkryła, że jej matka i inne osoby z rodzinnej wyspy sprzedały Tigera Marynarce. Słoneczni Piraci Koala była lubiana przez Słonecznych Piratów. Cała załoga była kiedyś niewolnikami, więc zrozumieli trudną sytuację Koali, a także, czego doznała i dlaczego była taka jaka była. Ochraniali ją, gdy z nimi podróżowała i byli bardzo smutni, gdy musiała odejść. Spośród nich wszystkich najbardziej lubiła Hachiego, Jinbe oraz Macro. Fisher Tiger Koala była głęboko wdzięczna Tigerowi za wyzwolenie i powrót do domu. Choć wydawało się, że ryboludź ją lubi, Fisher Tiger na łożu śmierci przyznał się, że nie był w stanie pokochać ludzi, więc nie mógł czuć do niej sympatii. Nie chciał nawet trzymać jej za rękę, chociaż nadal się uśmiechał, gdy odprowadzał ją do rodzinnego miasteczka. Nie wiadomo czy Koala kiedykolwiek dowiedziała się, że sprawcą śmierci Tigera, co wiąże się ze zdradzeniem jego pobytu, byli ludzie z jej wioski. Arlong Arlong cały czas sprzeciwiał się jej obecności na statku Słonecznych Piratów. Próbując ją zabić lub pobić za to, że jest człowiekiem. Nico Robin Kiedy Koala dowiedziała się, że Robin jest na Dressrosie natychmiast zapragnęła się z nią spotkać, kiedy do tego doszło uścisnęły się. To wskazuje, że podczas dwuletniej przerwy, którą Nico Robin spędziła wśród rewolucjonistów obydwie zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Rewolucjoniści Sabo Wydaje się mieć bardzo dobre relacje ze swoim przełożonym. Doskonale wie co łączyło Sabo, Ace'a i Luffy'ego. Pocieszała go kiedy dowiedział się, że Ace nie żyje oraz przekonała, że nie wiadomo co by się zmieniło nawet gdyby zjawił się na Marineford. Hack Hack jest kolegą Koali z armii rewolucjonistów. Umiejętności i moce Koala musiała bardzo dobrze opanować techniki ryboludzkiego karate aby zostać zastępczym instruktorem wśród rewolucjonistów, wyżej od niej stoi jedynie Hack. Jak dotąd nie zaprezentowała swoich umiejętności. Główne walki * Armia rewolucjonistów kontra Piraci Czarnobrodego (niepokazana) Ciekawostki * Koala jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który korzysta z ryboludzkiego karate oraz jedynym byłym ludzkim niewolnikiem, którego niewolniczy symbol został zastąpiony przez symbol Słonecznych Piratów. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajęła 30. miejsce. W szóstym rankingu zajęła 35. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Koala en:Koala es:Koala fr:Koala id:Koala it:Koala ru:Коала Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rewolucjoniści Kategoria:Byli niewolnicy Kategoria:Postacie z Paradise Kategoria:Użytkownicy ryboludzkiego karate